Yearnings
by cag45
Summary: This story is set 2 years prior to the pilot episode of the show's lone season. Daniel, Adam and Guthrie are the major players in this story. Hannah is not yet a part of the family and Crane is away at College. I do not own the rights to Seven Brides for Seven Brothers and submit this out of love for the show and it's values. I am also guilty of having love for Daniel's character.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The McFadden boys had always stuck together. When times got tough, they leaned heavily on each other. Adam and Brian had been dealt a complicated hand in life. Adam had not turned eighteen and Brian was just sixteen when their parents were killed. They had five younger brothers who were suddenly without parents and in need of raising. Crane was twelve, Daniel almost nine, Evan not quite seven years old, Ford was five and just starting school and their baby brother Guthrie had been only two years old. Adam had fought for the right to gain custody of the brood. He couldn't leave them behind to go off to college. If he did, they'd likely be split up. Adam couldn't bear the thought of his family, scattered to the winds.

That had all happened about eight years earlier. Adam and Brian had done the best they knew how to keep the boys in line and the ranch running. It had been hard, their needs many and their have's very few. The boys were all doing well in school, while Crane was away at college, working on a degree in Business and Animal Husbandry, Daniel was just finishing up his sophomore year in high school, and Evan would soon be starting high school that fall. There were only a few days left for the school aged boys then they'd be out for the summer. Crane would be home to visit, which, pleased Adam very much. They sure missed his help and Daniel was a handful without Crane around. He was really close to Crane and being separated from him had been nearly as hard on him as when their parents' were killed.

Adam did as much as he could to keep Daniel busy, hoping to keep his impetuous, high spirited little brother out of mischief. That's why today, when Adam and Brian had announced that they would need to spend the day in Sonora handling business, Adam had kept Daniel out of school to look after Guthrie who was sick with a cold. Daniel didn't appreciate babysitting and had balked at the idea first, but, he loved little Guthrie and he'd decided that it was better to sit with him than to go to school anyway.

Adam and Brian left home around ten that morning and announced that they hoped to be back before dark. Adam left Daniel with instructions for him regarding chores and having supper ready. Brian was the cook, and in his absence, Adam had suggested that Daniel heat up canned soup and make sandwiches. The soup would be just what Guth needed, besides Evan and Ford wouldn't be coming home. They had a campout planned with a couple of their buddies from school and their dads. Adam looked in on a sleeping Guthrie then said his goodbyes and he and Brian left in the family truck.

Daniel was enjoying the quiet. He used the free time to work on music. Daniel had a special love for music and his brothers' had quickly realized that he was quite talented. Daniel was constantly buying Country Music magazines, reading them cover to cover over and over again, dreaming of one day landing in between their covers himself some day. The rest of the morning passed by uneventfully. Daniel had taken soup up to Guthrie, who was resting in Adam and Brian's bed. He could tell that his little brother was feeling lousy and upon taking his temperature, had decided it was time for more tylenol. "Your fever is back up to one hundred and one. That's why you're feeling bad again." Daniel explained to Guthrie. He wet a cloth with some cold water and placed it on the little guy's forehead.

"Hey Daniel?" Guthrie asked

"Yeah, Guth...what is it?" Daniel answered.

"I was just wondering. Could you tell me about our mom? I mean, what was she like when you were sick? Did she take good care of you?" Daniel studied his little brother sadly.

Guthrie couldn't remember their mother at all. He'd been too young. It hurt Daniels' heart to think of how this little guy hadn't had a mother figure to nurture and take care of him since he was two...especially when he was sick.

"Oh Guthrie. She was beautiful. Her hair was a just little lighter than mine. In the summer, it had strands in it that almost look golden. But it was a cross between brown and dark auburn I guess. She used to sing to me when I was sick. She was always humming or singing little songs. Sometimes she made them up, I think."

"And she took good care of you, right? Like Adam and Bri takes care of us?" The inquisitive ten year old asked his big brother.

"Yeah, she took care of all of us all the time..."Daniel's voice trailed off as he thought of their mom. He missed her so much. The little guy just didn't realize that he was tearing Daniel's heart to pieces with this line of questioning. Daniel felt tears welling up in his eyes and he quickly looked away from Guthrie's gaze.

"So, when was the last time she took care of you...I mean, when you were sick. Tell me the story, please Daniel?" Guthrie pleased.

Daniel stretched out on the bed next to Guthrie and got comfortable. He knew the little guy felt bad...Knew that he was likely missing Adam. The kid clung to Adam always. He was Adams' little shadow. Daniel guessed it was because Adam had been the one to tend to him since the tender age of two. Adam had been the only brother to not still be in school when their parents were killed. He had stepped in and been both mother and father to little Guthrie. Daniel knew right now that he had to be there for Guthrie. He laid there and told him about how sick he'd been with the chicken pox when he was seven. How their mom had sat up with him, night after night, singing to him and telling him stories. In fact, he told Guthrie of every time he could remember being sick and how their mom took care of him. He knew that Guthrie never having had that, would be curious. Finally the little guy began to yawn and Daniel figured it was time to end the storytelling session.

"Ok, time for you to get some more rest. I'm gonna take your soup bowl downstairs and wash it. Adam'll kill me if I let those dishes stack up while he's gone." Daniel made his excuse quickly then rushed out the door.

At about three that afternoon Daniel had looked in on a sleeping Guthrie, then decided to head on outside and feed up. He was a high energy teenager. He could never be still and was always going at one hundred ten miles an hour. He hated being couped up inside with a sick kid. He relished in the outdoors. It was a quarter til four when he came back inside. He could hear Guthrie coughing upstairs. _Time for more cough medicine_ Daniel thought to himself. He went upstairs to Adam's and Brian's room to bring cough medicine to Guthrie. He looked at his sleeping form and immediately became worried.

"Guth? You ok?" Daniel noticed that he was very flushed and sweaty. He placed his hand on Guthrie's forehead and was shocked! The kid was burning up. Daniel fumbled over the night stand to get his hands on the thermometer. He roused Guthrie enough to have him hold it under his tongue. Daniel could see the mercury rising and after a few minutes, he read the results. One hundred three point six. "Oh Guth. I've gotta get you to a doctor!"

Daniel thought and thought. He couldn't remember where Dr. Mayer's number was. Where had Adam told him he'd find it? _Where is that damned phone book? Screw it! He's going to the hospital! _Daniel had thought to himself.

He could hear crackles in Guthrie's chest and there was a wheezing noise when he breathed. Daniel picked him up, leaving a sheet wrapped around the little boy then carried him out to the jeep. He sped down the narrow driveway and onto the roadway, hellbent for the County Hospital.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Daniel had to hold Guthrie's head in his own lap all the way to the hospital. He didn't take the time to put the cover on the jeep, as it was mid May and the weather was warm. However, Guthrie was so weak and out of it, Daniel had become worried that he might fall out of the jeep. He considered buckling him in, but he was so small Daniel wanted to keep him as close to him as possible. He held on tightly to his baby brother, cradling him with his right arm as he steered the jeep with his left hand. It seemed to Daniel that the ride was taking forever, but finally he wheeled into the Emergency entrance. He gently scooched out of the drivers seat and rested Guthrie's head carefully on the seat. He moved quickly around to the passenger seat and swooped the boy up into his arms and rushed through the double doors of the Emergency room.

"Help" he cried out "my little brothers' really sick." Two nurses rushed over after retrieving a gurney and took a barely conscious Guthrie from Daniel's arms and laid him carefully onto the gurney. They began to wheel him to the back and Daniel called out after them "Please, let me go with him. He's so little, he needs me to go with him." One of the nurses put her hand on Daniel's shoulder and said "Son, we're going to take excellent care of him, but right this minute you'll be in the way. I promise, we will come get you as soon as we can and let you be with him, ok?" _No, it wasn't ok. None of this was ok, _Daniel thought. He was scared to death and could only imagine how scared Guthrie must be. He looked past the nurse and called out to his little brother, "Guthrie, I'll be right out here buddy. They are gonna take care of you and I'll see you in just a little while."

"Can I have your brother's full name?" The receptionist asked Daniel. He observed the mountain of paperwork she was holding. Daniel began giving her Guthrie's information. Name, date of birth, guardian's name, etc. "So your parents are deceased?" She asked gently.

"Yes ma'am." Daniel replied as politely as possible. He hated that look of pity she had on her face, but he had become used to it long ago. It was more of an annoyance at this point.

"So, your eldest brother, he's your guardian? Where is he now?" The receptionist continued to question the teen.

"Um, he's...he's out of town. He should be back in a couple of hours, maybe sooner." Daniel answered and just realized that when Adam and Brian got home they'd be worried sick. He hadn't thought to leave a note. He was in such a hurry to get Guthrie help, he hadn't thought about it. "I can give you our home phone number and you can call the house until you reach him." Daniel suggested.

"That's a good idea, I'll do just that. What time do you expect him home?" She asked.

"Probably between five and six this evening. They'd planned to be home by dinnertime." He answered.

"Ok, I'll start calling the house at five then." She replied.

"Thanks ma'am. You think they'll let me know something soon?" He asked anxiously.

"Sure they will. In the meantime why don't you take this paperwork and sit down. Any of the information you can provide until your brother gets here will be very helpful. It might make the waiting a little easier, too." she said as she handed him the papers and led him to a chair in the waiting room.

Daniel sat down and stared at the paperwork. He didn't know this stuff. His older brothers knew this. He'd never had to learn it all. _Geez, Adam really has a tough job_, he thought to himself, remembering all the trips he and his brothers had made to the Emergency Room since Adam had taken over raising them. Daniel then realized that since Crane went to college and he'd inherited the babysitting job, it was time that he paid more attention to details and learned this information first hand.

Brian and Adam pulled up to the house a little before six. "Where is the jeep? I know Daniel wouldn't go off galavanting with Guthrie in tow, not with him sick." Adam said in a startled tone.

"I wouldn't count it out. That kid acts before he thinks too much for my comfort." Brian retorted.

They rushed into the big white house and started calling out to their little brothers. When neither answered, they ran upstairs and looked in the bedrooms. Guthrie wasn't in bed and neither of them were anywhere to be found in the house.

"I'm gonna kill that boy!" Adam spewed.

They had already checked the table next to the downstairs phone for a note, but found nothing. Before Adam could say anything more, the phone rang.

Brian picked up the receiver and answered "Dan'l? Oh, sorry...who? What happened to him?" Brian asked excitedly.

Adam felt a chill run down his spine. Something was very wrong. He didn't like the tone in Brian's voice.

"Ok...ok, we'll be right there. Thank you for calling." Brian said. "We gotta go Adam, Guthrie's in the hospital. He's got pneumonia!"

"Oh God." Adam sighed, scared to death for little Guthrie.

They jumped back into the old truck and took off down the long, narrow driveway speeding to County hospital.

When they reached the hospital, Adam inquired about Guthrie to the clerk. She gave him a room number and told him how to find it. Adam and Brian rushed down the hall and slowed up only when they saw the room number they'd been given. They quietly entered and were upset and relieved at the same time to see Guthrie, in the hospital bed with Daniel sitting on the edge of it, softly singing to the little guy. They paused for a brief moment to listen.

Daniel was unaware that his brothers' were in the room. He was singing a lullabye that he remembered his mom singing to him when he'd had the chicken pox. It was all he could think of to do for Guthrie. When he finished the song he began to speak softly to a seemingly sleeping Guthrie. "Don't worry little buckaroo. You relax and get some rest. I won't leave you. Adam'll be here real soon, but I won't leave you til he gets here ok? I promise little man."

Adam was touched by the scene in front of him. He remembered that lullabye too. He could remember his mom singing it often to himself and each of his brothers' when they were sick. He knew that song was special to Daniel, because it was special to all of them. He eased over to the bed and put his hand on Daniels' shoulder.

A startled Daniel looked up and when he saw his big brothers, he jumped up and grabbed Adam and gave him a big hug. "I'm sorry I didn't leave a note or nothin'. He just got so sick so fast. I had to get help. He sounded so awful Adam! I was scared to death. I couldn't remember where Dr. Mayer's number was...I panicked. I don't know how you do this, man. You take care of all of us so well. You're always so calm!" Daniel said, crying on Adam's shoulder.

"Shh, hush Danny. You did fine. I'm not always calm, I just don't let you guys see that I'm not." Adam replied, mussing the older kids' hair.

Daniel stepped back from the bed to let Adam take his place. Then Daniel turned and gave Brian a big hug too.

"You did good partner. You got Guth help. That's all you could have done." Brian said as he hugged his little brother. "You did what needed to be done Dan'l. I'm proud of ya kiddo."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(I would like to dedicate this chapter to May Robinson. Because of her, I found this site, found copies of the Seven Brides for Seven Brothers DVD's and found the desire as well as the encouragment to write my own stories. I wrote this chapter with her in mind. I'm hoping everyone who reads it enjoys it very much. Especially May!)

Adam sat on the bed next to Guthrie and watched him sleep. Respiratory Therapy had been in and given him a breathing treatment, which seemed to help him a lot. He was resting comfortably. Adam's mind wandered back to when Guthrie was a baby in their mother's arms. She was so proud of her infant. Even though he'd been a bit of a surprise, Adam remembered. His parents had intended to stop with Ford, but fate had changed that plan. He smiled as he remembered the look on his fathers' face when she made the announcement to the young family. It was a cross between fear and elation. The celebration that ensued was wonderful, though, at that moment Adam hadn't been the most excited one of the bunch. He merely saw it as another chore to deal with. Another kid brother to look after and have tagging along underfoot. The truth of it was, Adam would've been satisfied if their parents had stopped after Brian. But, Adam now had a hard time imagining such a thing. He'd taken care of his brothers for so long, he couldn't imagine any one of them not being around. Least of all, Guthrie. _His baby._ It was true enough. Adam raised him without the benefit of a mother since the age of two. Adam knew his overprotectiveness of their youngest was the result of having been in sole charge of his care for so long.

Brian slipped into the hospital room quietly. He saw Adam holding their baby brothers' hand and while he hated to disrupt the peaceful scene, he wanted to give Adam the opportunity to take a break. Besides, he was hoping Adam would take some time to sit with Daniel. The boy was so high strung and for whatever reason, he was beating himself up about Guthrie getting so sick. Brian had tried and failed to make Daniel realize that sometimes people just get sick. The kid had a knack for self-incrimination, Brian knew, but this situation was entirely out of Daniel's control. Brian had begun to wish that he'd listened to his first instincts and offered to go to Sonora alone, without Adam. Then Daniel would've gone to school and Adam would have been with Guthrie.

"Hey, why don't you go get a cup of coffee? The nurse just made a fresh pot in the waiting area." Brian offered.

"I'm fine Bri. I should probably just stay here." Adam replied.

"I was kind of hoping you'd go speak to Dan'l. The kids on one of his trips...beating himself up for this one getting so sick." Brian motioned towards a sleeping Guthrie as he spoke.

"I told him he did everything right. He's been putting unnecessary blame on himself for years...Ever since..." Adam's voice trailed off, remembering the horrible tragedy in their not so recent past, that had claimed the lives of both of their parents. Daniel had blamed himself for that, too.

"He's too much like Crane for his own good." Brian offered.

"Yeah, I guess I'll go talk to him...again. Though, I doubt it'll do any good." Adam stepped away from Guthrie's bed and let Brian take his place. Adam walked out the door and down the hall. He found Daniel in the waiting room nursing a cup of coffee, obviously deep in thought. Adam slipped himself into the chair next to the boy.

"Whatcha thinking 'bout?" Adam questioned the teen.

"Mom." Daniel said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I really miss her, especially during times like this." Adam replied.

"Well, at least we remember her. Guthrie can't even know what it's like to have a mother when he's sick. I used to think his not remembering them was a good thing. At least he couldn't miss what he couldn't remember... but now...I'm not so sure." Daniel said as he stared at the floor.

"He's fine Daniel. He's gonna be ok and he's got all of us to take care of him. I'd say he's pretty lucky." Adam replied as he gave Daniel an affectionate squeeze around his neck, drawing him into his chest, hoping the act would be of comfort.

"Adam, he keeps asking me what it was like to have Mom take care of me when I was sick. It just makes me feel so bad for him and it makes me wonder..." Daniel's words trailed off. He didn't want to upset Adam with his words.

"Makes you wonder what Daniel? You can tell me." Adam implored.  
Daniel thought carefully of how to say it without upsetting his big brother. But, there just was no easy way to put it.

"Oh, I just wonder what went though Momma's head...at the end. I bet she was worried about who would take care of us. Especially the baby. It must have been awful for her." Daniel said, suddenly his eyes filled with tears and he began to cry softly, burying his head in Adam's chest. "She was so good, Adam. I can't stand to think of her hurting like that!"

Adam felt his eyes well up too, as he fought hard to keep his own emotions in check.

"Hey, shh. Don't do this, Danny. Mom is way better off now than any of us and we are all gonna be together again someday. I promise you that." Adam said soothingly, trying desperately to find some sort of comfort for his distraught little brother.

Daniel had taken the loss of their parents the hardest. He'd blamed himself because they were on their way to the school to support him when the accident happened. Now, with Crane away at school, Daniel was spending too much time to himself. He always seemed to be able to talk about his feelings with Crane. In fact, they often put those feelings into music. Crane had convinced Daniel that putting his feelings down on paper would be good therapy. He'd given Daniel a whole realm of empty sheet music for his twelfth birthday and Daniel had seemed determined to fill those empty sheets up with beautiful melodies and, with Crane's help, thoughtful words. Since Crane had been gone to college, Daniel spent most of his free time up in their room, just writing his heart out.

Adam let Daniel have his cry then, the boy straightened up, wiped his eyes and looked at his big brother, seeming a bit embarrassed by his breakdown.

"I miss Crane, Adam. I bet he wouldn't have let Guth get so sick." Daniel spoke somberly.

"Danny, I don't know what else to say to make you feel better. This isn't your fault and if you can't see that...I dunno what else to tell ya." Adam said finally, exasperated. "Your problem is, you are too much like Crane. Always ready to blame yourself when something goes wrong with one of us. But for my sake, could you just cut it out for now?"

"Ok, Adam. Sorry...I hear what you're saying. As long as Guthrie's ok, I'm good." Daniel offered.

"Well, good. Cause Guthrie's gonna be fine." Adam stated, matter of factly. Adam rose from the chair, mussing Daniel's hair as he stood over him. "I'm gonna go back and sit with Guthrie. When he wakes up, I'll be sure to come get you and let you spend a little time with him," Adam promised.

"Hey Adam? When he does wake up, tell him some stories about mom. He wants to know her, even if it's just through our memories. I know you remember more stuff than I do." Daniel asked, sounding a little younger than his sixteen years.

"I will." Adam answered, now feeling some of the same guilt that Daniel was expressing. With that request though, Adam surmized that Daniel was not so much feeling guilty about Guthrie getting so sick, rather he was feeling guilty for having memories of their mother, while Guthrie had none.

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Guthrie had spent the next three days in the hospital, now the doctor was finally ready to release him. Adam had stayed at his side, while Brian and Daniel had returned home to tend to the ranch. Ford and Evan had returned from their camping trip and Brian had brought them to the hospital twice to visit Guthrie. At Daniel's insistence all the guys had taken turns telling the little guy stories about their mom. Guthrie relished not only in all the attention, but in hearing every word they had to say. It was actually the first time he had stopped to think about what his mom was like. He'd heard a million stories, especially from Adam and Brian about their father, but not much was ever said in front of him about their mother. He'd guessed it was too painful for any of them to talk about her.

The day Guthrie was released from the hospital was the same day Crane was scheduled to come home for the summer from college. Adam would be bringing him home soon, while Brian, accompanied by an excited and anxious Daniel, would take the truck to the bus stop to pick up Crane. Evan had been grounded for making a "D" on a final exam, so he wasn't allowed to go to the bus stop. Ford, in a show of solidarity to Evan had stayed behind at the ranch too. The bus pulled in at the stop in Angel's camp just a little before noon. It had been scheduled to arrive at eleven fifteen but had been late. Brian had wished he'd left Daniel at the ranch by the time the bus had arrived. The kid had driven him nuts for about the last half hour, worrying sick over the delay. Brian had continuously had to remind him that bus schedules weren't always exact and that the delay wasn't out of the norm. He understood that Daniel was nervous, as all the McFadden boys knew that things go wrong sometimes, but Brian was sure everything was ok this time.

When the bus finally arrived and Crane stepped off of it, Daniel had practically tackled him. Crane's tall thin physique being little match to the rough and tumble, compact physique that belonged to Daniel. He'd plowed into his older brother with such force, they'd both wound up laid against the side of the bus.

"Woah, hey! You trying to kill me?" Crane said laughing as he hugged his impetuous little brother, taking off the kids' cowboy hat and mussing his hair.

"Hey there stranger!" Brian offered, coming over to shake Crane's hand and collect his luggage. "Long time no see!" Brian continued. "I think somebody else is glad to see you too." He motioned toward their younger brother who was still attached to Crane's hip."

"Yeah, I guess so. Danny, calm down son!" Crane laughed as he pulled away from him and looked him over. "Are we gonna hug all day on the sidewalk? Cause I for one would rather go home now." Crane offered playfully.

"Let's go!" Daniel answered enthusiastically.

On the drive home, the brothers caught Crane up on Guthrie and how he should be home from the hospital when they got there. Brian and Daniel had told Crane all about Guthrie's asking about their mom.

"I knew he'd eventually ask us questions. I suppose it's only natural. Well, I've got plenty of stories I can tell him." Crane said thoughtfully. "I'm just glad he's gonna be ok. He's so little, I can't stand to think of him being sick. I was so worried these last few days at school." Crane explained.

"Speaking of school, how many girls' hearts have you broken this semester?" Brian asked with a wry smile.

"None I'm sorry to say brother. They all seem so young, so immature. I don't know," then added, "they do make nice scenery, though." he offered, hoping not to let Brian down.

"Yeah, I bet they do partner." Brian laughed.

"Did you go see any concerts Crane? I heard there were plenty to go see around there." Daniel asked excitedly.

"I saw a couple. Couldn't enjoy them much though, for thinking about you and how much you'd love to be with me." Crane answered Daniel honestly.

The rest of the trip was spent by Crane filling Daniel in on the concerts he had seen. Brian had long since given up on trying to visit with Crane. He and Daniel were in a world to themselves. Brian didn't mind though, he enjoyed listening to the two, even though they seemed to be speaking their own secret language.

When they'd made it to the ranch, Evan and Ford had run out onto the porch yelling for Crane. He had jumped out of the jeep, ran up to them and grabbed them in a big bear hug. Daniel and Brian brought his luggage inside. Adam was at the top of the stairs and called down to Crane.

"Hey stringbean. Can you get any skinnier? I'd have thought college would put a few pounds on you. The cafeteria food can't be as bad as what we eat!" Adam laughed.

"Hey, just for that, you can cook the rest of the week _Junior_!" Brian shouted.

"God, no!" Daniel laughed.

"Crane, will you please come up and see Guthrie? I'm having fits keeping this kid in bed. The doctor wants him at bedrest for the next couple of days until he finishes this antibiotic. He's dying to see you." Adam explained.

"I can't wait to see him either. Coming right up!" Crane offered.

Adam had settled Guthrie into his bed that he shared with Brian. The boy shifted excitedly on the pillows as he awaited Crane to climb the stairs.

"Crane!" Guthrie shouted when he saw him.

"Hey kiddo! What do you mean getting sick? You like to worry me squirt?" Crane asked reaching over to grab his baby brother in a big, long hug.

"I guess I wanted more attention!" Guthrie laughed.

"Well from now on, just hold your breath and stomp like you did when you were three!" Crane laughed.

"No, no, you don't. I'm not going through that mess again!" Adam shuddered remembering those tantrums.

"The guys have been telling me stories about Mom. Now it's your turn!" Guthrie said excitedly.

"Ok, ok, I will tell you a few. That is, if you agree to settle down and climb under those covers like the doctor asked you to do." Crane offered. Crane settled down on the bed next to Guthrie and began telling him stories about their mother.

"This one time, Daniel talked Evan into putting a frog in Moms' sewing basket. When she opened it, that frog jumped out at her and she screamed at the top of her lungs!" Crane laughed remembering the scene.

"Wow, she was afraid of frogs?" Guthrie asked in wonder.

"Nah, she wasn't afraid of 'em. She was just really surprised to have one jump out of that box at her." Crane explained. "She eventually laughed about it, but in the moment she was pretty steamed. Evan and Daniel both caught a good scolding for that, even though Danny tried to deny having anything to do with it. He could never lie to her though. She _knew_ who had put Evan up to it. None of us could lie to her, in fact." Crane remembered.

"Another time Adam and Brian had swiped her collander from the kitchen sink and used it to scoop up tadpoles out of the pond. They brought it back and left it in the sink with mud and grass still stuck to it. Mom was furious! They didn't even have the sense to wash it so she wouldn't know they'd used it!" Crane laughed.

"I think there were a few dead tadpoles stuck in the bottom too!" Brian added.

"Man you tell the best stories, Crane!" Guthrie gushed.

"Yeah, but you notice he's not telling any stories on himself!" Brian joked.

"I was a perfect son." Crane said with an air of haughtiness.

"Uh huh. It's getting pretty deep in here." Brian laughed.

"Ok, kid. That's enough excitement for one day. It's time for you to eat then get some shut eye." Crane stated.

"Ah, come on. I feel fine. Please tell me some more!" Guthrie pleaded.

"Later, alright? Can't tell all my best stories in one sitting. What fun would that be? I'll tell you some more tomorrow, ok buddy?" Crane asked.

"Ok," Guthrie replied, sounding dejected.

Daniel had brought soup, crackers and jello for Guthrie.

"Here, kid. Adam wasn't able to mess the taste of this up too bad. Be glad you don't have to eat that stew we're having. It smells like dirty socks!" Daniel offered.

After dinner, Crane and Daniel had pulled out their guitars and Daniel, of course had immediately began playing all the new tunes he had come up with in the time that had passed since Crane's last visit home. Crane marvelled at how the kid had mastered the guitar and also, writing. He had even written the lyrics to several songs without Crane's help.

"Say, Danny. I'm not too sure you need me anymore. Sounds like you're going solo on me." Crane bragged.

"That's only cause you left me no choice." Daniel answered.

"Hey, ease up on the guy. Somebody around here had to get a good education." Brian scolded.

"I'm just saying." Daniel countered Brian's words, then said," I think I'll turn in. I'm kinda tired."

"Excuse me? Danny, tired isn't even in your vocabulary. Are you getting sick now too?" Adam asked, sounding a little worried.

"Nope, I'm fine. Night everybody." Daniel offered as he went up the stairs.

Everyone stared at him, offering him goodnight, while no doubt trying to figure out why he was turning in so early.

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Daniel wasn't really tired, he'd just wanted to peek in on Guthrie when he reached the top of the stairs. He wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling that he needed to check on him. When he opened the door, he was a bit surprised to see the lights of the bedroom on. He looked across the room and saw Guthrie sitting in the middle of the big bed that once was belonged to his parents, looking at an old photo album. Daniel noticed the boy had tears in his eyes. He crept over to the bed and sat down gently, pulling Guthrie into his side and looking over the boy's shoulders at the pictures the album held.

"She kind of looks like you, huh Daniel?" Guthrie stated, pointing to a picture of their mom, who was holding a four year old Daniel and two year old Evan.

"Yeah, I guess." Daniel answered. "But look at her eyes Guth. If you look really close, she really has eyes like yours."

"Oh yeah, I never noticed that before." Guthrie smiled approvingly. "So, what was happening in this picture Daniel?"

"Umm," Daniel thought hard, trying to remember it himself. "Oh, it was Ford's first birthday. He had just tore up his cake. Dad had taken him to the sink to clean him up and Evan had gotten his hands in the cake and wiped icing in my hair. See the icing all over his hands and there, in my hair?" Daniel pointed out. "Mom grabbed us up and one of the older guys, either Brian or Adam snapped the picture. I remember them laughing cause I was mad about having that mess in my hair. Hey, I can't believe I can remember that far back." Daniel said, smiling as he remembered.

"Did I tear up my first birthday cake, Daniel?" Guthrie asked, Daniel figured he was feeling a little left out.

"You sure did. Man you demolished the thing." Daniel offered, laughing. "There's pictures of it in here somewhere. He flipped through the pages until he got to the last couple of pages in the album. "There, see? You had a chocolate cake. Eww, what a mess!" Daniel laughed.

Guthrie stared at the picture. He wanted so badly to remember something...anything. He just couldn't. "It looks like mom was laughing hard. Do you remember that Daniel?" Guthrie asked, his voice hushed in wonderment.

"Yeah, I remember. Everytime Dad tried to take a picture, you would throw cake at the camera. You had cake all over the dining room. The table, the floor, all of us..." Daniel laughed out loud, remembering the day fondly.

Guthrie stared at the picture of his mom, holding him and laughing. It made him smile to see her being so sweet with him. He almost felt connected to her. "Daniel, did she ever give me a special name or make up a special song for me or do anything that was just special to me?" Guthrie asked.

Daniel thought for a long while on that question. Memories swirled through his head. All sorts of memories came to his mind about their mother. Then, he remembered something that made him smile. "Wait, Guthrie. I'm gonna go get something I want you to see. I'll be back in a few minutes. Daniel grabbed a flashlight off Adam's dresser then ran down the hall and opened the attic door, slid out the ladder and quietly climbed up. He searched for what seemed like an eternity until he found what he was looking for among his mom's things. He retrieved the item quickly and hurried back down the ladder. Putting the ladder back up and closing the attic door, he hurried back to his parents old bedroom and found Guthrie sitting with the photo album, waiting for him to return.

"What is it Daniel?" Guthrie asked.

Daniel finally revealed what he had hidden behind his back. It was a pair of women's cowboy boots...pink ones. "These were mom's favorite pair of boots. They were your favorites too!" Daniel replied.

"What?" Guthrie asked.

"Everytime mom would put you down, you would run off into this room and climb around in the closet until you found these boots, then you'd step into them and try to stomp around in them. They were longer than your legs were at the time. When you'd get them on, they would touch your diaper." Daniel told him, his eyes dancing.

"You're lying Daniel!" Guthrie protested.

"No I'm not...flip that album over to the last page and see for yourself." Daniel told Guthrie.

Guthrie did as he was told and there it was. A picture of him as a small toddler, with nothing on but a diaper and those boots...His moms' boots. The same ones Daniel was showing him now.

"See? Told ya...She couldn't keep you out of them, no matter where she would put them away, you'd find them. Even if she put them on a high shelf, you'd figure out a way to climb up and get them. Dad got a little worried about your infatuation with pink boots, let me tell ya!" Daniel said laughing.

"I wonder why I liked them so much, Daniel?" Guthrie asked.

"I think it was 'cause she liked them so much." Daniel answered. "It's kinda like me. Even with all the guitars we have in this house, I like to play the one that belonged to mom and dad. It was their favorite, so it's my favorite. You know?" Daniel offered.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Guthrie replied. "I wonder if Adam would mind if I hold onto these?"

"I'll make sure he doesn't mind Guth. You keep them. I know she would want you to have them. The rest of us have a keepsake of hers...now you do too." Daniel replied. "Now, you need to get back to sleep before Adam catches us both!"

Daniel put the photo album away and covered Guthrie up in the big bed. He let him keep the boots though. Guthrie rolled over onto his side and laid the boots next to him, one hand still holding on to them gently. Daniel smiled as he switched off the light and returned to his own room. That night, Daniel dreamed of his mom. It wasn't the usual bad dreams of which he'd grown accustomed, it was all sorts of dreams about when he was a child. Birthdays, Christmas mornings, Easter Sundays. All the special occasions he'd spent with both parents. Daniel could only hope that he'd managed to give little Guthrie some good memories to dream of too.

the end...


End file.
